The Haunted Mansion (Danny Phantom Style)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When overworked Danny Fenton, his wife and children stop at a mansion for the evening, they find themselves part of a truly haunting tale. In one whole evening, a curse must be broken and the truth must be set free if the Fenton's hope to ever escape the haunted mansion alive! I do not own Danny Phantom or the Haunted Mansion. They belong to Butch Hartman and Walt Disney Pictures
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the Haunted Mansion (Danny Phantom Style), requested by Fantasyandromancelover!**

**Just a couple of notes about this fanfic, Danny is not half-ghost in this story and neither is Vlad. Vlad is all ghost, but just uses his human form to look human in front of everyone else.**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

_WELCOME FOOLISH MORTALS_

**Mikaela2015 presents…..**

**The Haunted Mansion (Danny Phantom Style)**

_Long ago, this old mansion was filled with life, laughter and joy. Grand parties would held almost all the time. It was at one of these parties that the owner of the mansion met his love. And even though they loved each other dearly, they were from different worlds, but that didn't matter to him, for he was willing to give up anything to be with his lover. _

_One day, he asked her to be his wife. However, at one of his parties, he received a letter from his love with the most horrifying news. As quickly he could, he raced to the library, hoping to stop his love but he was too late. As the clock struck midnight on that very evening, he had found her…..dead._

_She had taken her own life with poison. Grief struck and heartbroken, the man held his love close to him and then, presented her body to his guests, who all shared his grief for the loss of his love._

_The months following her death, the owner of the mansion found he could not live without his love and the very next evening, a scream was heard. Driven mad, the man had hung himself and taken his life in hopes to finally join her in death._

_But is it truly the end of this haunting tale?_

**Present day…..**

A 12-year-old boy rode up to the old mansion to deliver the morning paper. He was really nervous about this mansion since it not only looked spooky but there were rumours that it was haunted.

As he walked up to the rusty old, a huge gush of wind came blowing at him and suddenly, a face that looked truly terrifying appeared before him and roared.

"GO AWAY!" The voice roared.

With a terrifying scream, the boy dropped most of his newspapers and flyer from his bag as he ran back to his bike and hightailed it out of there. The flyers on the ground showed a picture of a 27-year-old man with black hair and blue eyes and a 27-year-old woman with short black hair that went down to her shoulders and purple eyes and lipstick.

Their names were Danny and Sam Fenton, both of them ran their own real estate business and were a really successful one. Little did they know, that their lives were about to get strange.


	2. Meeting the Fentons

Danny wearing a dark blue business suit, smiled at the couple Mr and Mrs Spencer as he showed them the house. He was hoping that this would definitely be the house they were looking for, since over the past week, head had already shown this couple three other houses.

He then said, "I'm guessing you guys really like this house? Sometimes you walk into a house and you take one look around and you know that this is the house that you're looking for."

"I think it's perfect. It's just the house we've been looking for." Mrs Spencer said.

Her husband however, wasn't satisfied. He shook his head and said, "I don't know about this honey. There aren't enough plugs."

"Mr Spencer, that place I showed you before on Elms Street had lots of plugs." Danny said, remembering the last house he showed them.

Mrs Spencer groaned and said, "I remember. This is what you do all the time. You find something in the house we're looking at to pick about. There were plenty of plugs in that house, but apparently the steps were too high."

Mr Spencer crossed his arms and retorted, "Well excuse me for looking out for you. When we get older, we could trip down those stairs. I'm a just a man who knows what he likes in a house."

"Would you like a divorce? Cause I'll bring it." Mrs Spencer threatened with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! There's no need for that." Danny said, stopping there arguing and spoke calmly. "I'm gonna find the perfect house for you, no matter how long it takes. Because at Fenton's Real Estate, we want you to be happy with the house you want."

His phone rang, he pulled it out to answer and said to the couple, "Oh excuse for one moment, I need to take this call."

He answered the call and said, "Hello, Fenton's Real Estate."

"_Hey honey, how's it going? Do they like the house?" _His wife, Samantha Fenton or Sam as she liked to be called asked over the phone.

Danny saw an opportunity to see if he could get this couple to buy the house and answered pretending it was a new client, "Yes, this house is still available."

Mr and Mrs Spencer looked at Danny, believing it was another interested person who wanted to buy the house. They immediately began to whisper to each other.

"_I knew it. I told you they were picky. Anyway listen, I'm on my way home to get ready for dinner." _Sam said.

"Well, are you pre-approved?" Danny asked.

"_Yeah. The reservations at seven, so please don't be late." _Sam answered.

Danny nodded and said, "Okay, let's get together at seven and we'll go over your offer."

"_Okay Danny, I'll see you later."_ Sam finished and then hung up.

Mr and Mrs Spencer continued to speak and then both of them said to Danny, "We'll take the house. We love it."

Danny smiled and said as he pulled out a pen, "Well then Mr and Mrs Spencer, taking that into consideration there's only one thing left to do. Let's sign some papers."

* * *

Later that night, Danny had one more stop to make. He went to the local Hawaiian theme based bar and met Mr and Mrs Donaldson who he had just sold their house to Mr and Mrs Spencer. He sat down in front of them with the contract.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Donaldson, here's the offer. Signed, sealed and delivered." Danny said, pulling out a pen for them to sign it.

"Thank you so much, we are so grateful for this." Mrs Donaldson said with smile.

"This is a cause for a celebration. Let us buy you a drink." Mr Donaldson offered.

Danny smiled in appreciation, but looked at his watch and said politely, "Oh no really I can't. You see, my wife is waiting for me. I'm running late for dinner, it's our anniversary tonight."

Mr and Mrs Donaldson smiled. Mrs Donaldson said, "You're anniversary?"

"Happy anniversary my good man!" Mr Donaldson said in excitement, his wife sharing the same feelings as him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you. Now could you please sign this?" Danny asked, trying to remain patient.

Suddenly Mr and Mrs Donaldson began singing to him, _"Happy anniversary! Happy anniversary! Happy anniversary! Happy anniversary! Pour a cheerful toast and fill it, happy anniversary. But be careful you don't spill it, happy anniversary…."_

Danny now lost his patience and shouted, "Hey, sign this!"

They both stopped singing and looked at Danny, slightly in shock.

Danny sighed and apologised, "Sorry about that. I…."

"No, no. It's okay Danny." Mr Donaldson said, waving it off like it was nothing as he signed the papers.

Mrs Donaldson then signed the papers as well. Danny smiled and collected the paper and bid them goodnight.

He began to leave the bar when a man asked him, "Excuse me, did you just sell their house?"

"Sure did." Danny answered as he continued on his way.

"Cause, my wife and I were looking to buy." The man said, stopping Danny in his tracks.

He shook his head and sighed, "Sam forgive me."

He faced the man and began to talk to him about what kind of house he was looking for, knowing he was going to be in trouble for being late for their anniversary dinner.

* * *

An hour later, Sam, who was wearing a nice black sleeveless dress that went to her knees, had her hair straightened and make-up done for the night, opened the door to reveal Danny holding a purple teddy bear with a black bow in front of his face.

"Hi Sam. My name's Teddy. Your husband told me to tell you, he loves you very much but sometimes he loses track of the time." Danny said in a fake voice, but Sam even though was frowning a bit.

Danny then gave the teddy to Sam and said with a weak smile, "Sorry I'm late Sam. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Sam said, with only a small smile.

Danny then pulled out a small box and revealed inside was a black choker necklace with a heart on the front that said '_To my gothic angel, love you forever'._

"But, I'm a still a wonderful husband who thinks about you on our anniversary." Danny said as he put the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful Danny, but you're still late." Sam said, still a bit upset at her husband as he came inside. "You said you would be on time."

Danny sighed and said, "I know Sam and I'm sorry. But we're on a roll here. We wold seven house this month. Isn't that great?"

"That is really good, but _you _have missed three soccer games, two birthday parties and one barbecue." Sam said, hoping he would understand how much he has missed, because of work.

Danny's eyes widened and he asked, "Did I really miss that much this month?"

Sam nodded and answered, "Yep. You've missed a lot."

Danny sighed in regret and then thought of something. He then said, "I'm really sorry sweetie. You know what? We're gonna take this weekend off. We're gonna go down to the lake, like we did last year with the kids for the whole weekend."

"Really?" Sam asked with a smile.

Danny smiled and said, "Absolutely. I'll go tell the kids."

He kissed Sam on the lips, making her feel better already and went upstairs to tell their children, Danielle and David about their weekend to the lake.

"Hey Dani! Davy! Pack some bags, we're going to the lake this weekend!" Danny called as he walked up the stairs.

As soon as he got to the top of the stairs, a ten year old boy with black curly hair, blue eyes and freckles on his face just under his eyes and wearing a simple white shirt with jeans came running out of his bedroom screaming in fright.

"ARGH! DAD!" The boy who was David Fenton screamed, running into his father's arms.

"Woah! Woah! Son, what's the matter?" Danny asked, wondering what got his son so scared.

"Dad! There's…..there's…..there's a spider in my room on the window!" David shouted in fear.

"Why don't you just kill it?" Danny asked.

David didn't say anything at first, but then just pointed out in fear, "That's a big spider!"

Danny sighed and led his son back to his room. He groaned as he saw the small spider sitting on his window.

"That's not even a big spider. It's just a little one and you know what? You're ten years old now, and it's about time you learned how to kill a spider." Danny said, acting like it was nothing to be afraid of.

He picked up a random magazine from David's desk and started explaining, "Okay, all you need is a good magazine. It doesn't matter what you use. You can use the Life, Time or…."

He stopped when he saw the magazine he was holding and realised it was one of his 'personal' magazines.

He looked at his son suspiciously and asked, "Hey, this is my magazine. The swimsuit edition. What are you doing with it?"

David shrugged and answered, "I don't know."

"Yeah right." Danny said, knowing exactly what his son was doing with his magazine.

He rolled up the magazine tightly and continued explaining, "So you roll the magazine up good and tight like this, and then all you got to do is just side swing it and crush the spider."

He held out the magazine to David and said, "Okay son. It's your turn, kill the spider."

David shook his head in fear and said, "I don't want to whack it dad. I'm scared of spiders okay? I can't do it."

Danny sighed and said getting down to David's level, "Let me explain something to you. All your life, you're gonna be facing spiders. What I'm trying to say is, you should never be afraid of anything. I'm not scared of anything and I know you can do it. Now whack the spider."

"I don't want to whack it / Yes you do. Now whack the spider. / I don't want to do it! / Whack the spider." David kept resisting and Danny kept encouraging.

Suddenly, Danny's thirteen year old daughter Danielle Fenton who had black hair like her dad tied up in a ponytail with a red headband, a blue sweater and blue jeans came into the room, took the magazine from her dad's hand stopping their debating and whacked the spider.

She handed back the magazine to Danny and asked sarcastically as she began to walk out of the room, "There! Happy?"

"No, I am not happy Danielle. I was trying to make a point about how it's important to whack your own spiders!" Danny said, not liking his daughter's attitude.

"Whatever." Dani said, leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was on the phone writing details down of a client who had called about selling a mansion.

"_The mansion is past Old Hartman Road. It is an old home Mrs Fenton and my employer is anxious to move on." _The man said on the end of the line. _"Would it be possible for you to come alone to discuss the situation?"_

"But my husband and I work as a team." Sam explained.

"_I understand that, but my master usually doesn't take visitors. However, from your photograph, he thought you to have a trustworthy face. Your husband, he felt differently when he saw his picture." _The man said.

"Oh. You got our flyer." Sam said, understanding what this man was saying.

"_My master had wished to meet you tomorrow evening." _The man requested.

Sam had begun to explain to the man when Danny came down, "Oh I'm so sorry, but I have plans with my family that can't be broken."

"Who is that?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me for one moment." Sam said to the man and then answered Danny, "It's just someone calling about selling a house."

"What's the address?" Danny asked.

Sam showed him the paper and his eyes widened in shock. He then said, "Sam! Do you know where this place is?"

Sam shook her head in confusion. Danny then continued, "The places up there have big multi-million dollar mansions. This could be big for us!"

"And what about our big family adventure?" Sam asked, knowing Danny wants to check out this place.


	3. Arriving at the mansion

The next day, though they were on their way to Lake Eerie, Danny and Sam were in their business clothes heading for the mansion. Sam was wearing a black shirt with a purple jacket, black skirt and boots.

"It's just a little detour." Danny said to their kids.

"How long is it gonna take?" David asked from the back seat.

"No more than 20 minutes. 20 minutes tops." Danny answered, feeling confident about this sale as he drove down the road. "You kids should be excited, you're gonna see us in real-estate action."

Suddenly Danny's phone started ringing. He answered it on his blue-tooth earpiece and began talking, "Danny Fenton of Fenton Real Estate? Tucker man! How's it going? What's the latest? The Selmer property? Tomorrow? I'm kind of out of town right now. Let's just take care of this on Monday, alright? Okay. Monday sounds good."

He hung up and said to Sam, "We'll take care of that on Monday."

Sam smiled and nodded, glad to see Danny wasn't going to cancel. As they continued to drive down the road, they finally reached the address of the place and to them, it seemed like to be almost in the middle of nowhere.

Danny and Sam stepped out of the car and looked at the old gates leading to the old mansion, seeing as they were locked they had no idea on how to get in.

"Is there a call box?" Sam asked.

Danny looked around and found there was none. He then tried calling out from the gates, "Hello?! Is anyone there? The Fenton's are here!"

There was no answer, nor any indication that the gates would open. Sam then said, "Let's just go. It's already getting late."

However, as soon as they started walking back to the car the gates opened. Sam and Danny got back in the car and Danny drove down the driveway. As soon as they pulled out the front of the mansion, Danny and Sam were amazed at the décor.

As they got out of the car, Dani slammed the door shut and Dani said, "Hey, don't slam the door like that Dani. It's very sensitive."

"It's a car dad." Dani, stating the obvious.

"Hey! It's not just a car. It's a very delicate piece of machinery." Danny said, wiping the car like it was a person.

Dani rolled her eyes, not believing that her father was acting this way towards a car. She then asked her mum, "Mum, how do you and dad get along so well together? He's meat eater and you're a vegetarian and you're goth and he's not."

"Well sweetie, I love your dad for who he is and he loves me for who I am. Besides, at least when he bought the car he made sure it was less environmentally dangerous than the one he actually wanted." Sam answered as they began to look around the place.

"Let's go take a look around the back. This place is incredible." Danny said as the continued to look around.

They walked around to the back of the mansion. David then asked, "Hey dad, when we get to the lake, can I go to that pizza shop where I ate that whole pizza, and we got to the cabin, I threw up and you saw all the pepperoni chunks in it?"

Danny grimaced in disgust and answered, "Yeah we can go there, if we can avoid a repeat performance."

David and Danny then stopped at the small balcony as they saw something over the hills. They're eyes widened as they saw it was a whole field of graves.

"Woah!" David gasped.

"That's something you don't see every day." Danny commented.

Dani then saw and said in shock, "Oh my god! Dead people?"

"Hey honey. You know they have um….dead people in the backyard?" Danny said, getting Sam's attention.

She turned and walked up and looked at the graveyard. She shrugged and said, "Well, some people have pools and some people have private cemeteries. It happens."

"You're gonna sell a house with this? With dead people in the backyard?" Dani asked, still not believing what she was looking at.

"This historical sprawling manor with spacious grounds? Yes, we are." Danny answered.

"Hey that's good. We'll put that on the listing." Sam said, liking the description Danny used for the property.

Suddenly lightning struck and thunder roared and not a second later, it began raining hard. Danny, Sam, David and Dani all ran to the front door and took cover under the shelter. Danny couldn't believe that the weather had suddenly turned this way, when he looked at the weather reports, it was supposed to be sunny all weekend.

"Do you think it's gonna stop?" Danny asked.

"I hope it's not raining at the lake." Sam said.

Danny then told his children, "Okay kids, best behaviour."

He used the huge knockers on the door and knocked on the door hard, hoping that the owner could hear them.

"Hello?! Fenton Real Estate! Anyone home?!" Danny called out.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the spacious entrance of the mansion. Without wanting to get wet anymore, the family of four entered unaware of what they were getting themselves into.


	4. Adam Ghostwriter

The Fenton Family stood in the middle of the large entrance. Staircases were seen from the left and right side, leading to the upstairs rooms. Besides a few lights shining, the room was still dark enough to give the place a little bit of a gloomy haunting look.

"Hello? Is anyone home? We're the Fenton's from Fenton's Real Estate." Danny called out as the walked around.

They looked at the décor and Sam and Danny were really amazed. Danny then asked as he saw some the renaissance details into the interior of the walls, "Have you ever seen anything like this Sam?"

"Never. It's…..just incredible." Sam answered, sharing the same feeling as her husband.

"This place is a little dusty." Dani commented, after rubbing her hand along the staircase handle.

"Nothing that a good cleaning crew won't fix." Danny said.

David suddenly looked at the ceiling and noticed the spider webs hanging in the corners of it. He gasped and whispered with slight fears, "Mum, this place has spiders."

"Don't worry. You'll be okay." Sam said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder in comfort.

They looked down the middle hallway between the stairs to see if anyone was there, suddenly they saw walking down the hallway wearing a suit, was a man with grey hair tied back in a ponytail and had a small beard on his chin.

He stopped in front of them and asked, "Samantha Fenton?"

Sam nodded and answered, "Yes, I'm Samantha but I prefer Sam if you don't mind."

The man nodded and said, "As you wish. My name is Vlad Masters, head butler and head of staff."

Danny smiled and held out his hand for Vlad to shake his hand, "Hello Vlad, I'm Danny Fenton of Fenton's Real Estate."

Vlad however, made no move to shake his hand, causing Danny to look away nervously. Vlad then said as he looked between Sam and her family, "We were not expecting….others."

"Yes. We were on our way out of town when we came by." Sam said.

"Very well. Please follow me, I will have to inform the staff to place other settings." Vlad said as he turned around and started heading back down the hallway.

"Settings for what?" Danny asked as he, Sam, Dani and David began to follow him from behind.

"Master Ghostwriter, wishes to discuss his affairs with you over dinner." Vlad answered.

"Oh, well I'm afraid we can't stay for dinner. You see we have plans, right Danny?" Sam said, looking at Danny to talk to Vlad.

"Yes we do, but we can't be rude honey." Danny said, agreeing to have dinner. "We'll just have some soup and then we'll go."

Vlad led them to the end of the hall, he opened the door to reveal a large ballroom where a large dining table, chairs and food have been set up. On one side of the room, was a very large fireplace, keeping the room warm with its warm flames.

"The master will be with you shortly." Vlad said and then walked off.

Sam couldn't help look at stunning fireplace and asked Danny, "Have you ever seen a fireplace this amazing?"

"Yeah. It's really nice. We could definitely have one heck of a wienie roast in that thing huh?" Danny said, adding a small joke which just made Sam laugh a little.

A voice then spoke, "Haven't you?"

They all turned to see a man with pale skin, green eyes, black hair, a small black goatee, glasses, a purple coat, grey scarf, a white shirt with grey pants and black dress shoes.

He then spoke to them again with a small smile, "My grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion."

"Well, your grandfather had really good taste. I'm Danny Fenton of Fenton Real Estate." Danny said, once again holding his hand out to shake his hand.

The man however merely bowed his head in respect at him as he introduced himself, "My name is Adam Ghostwriter."

He then looked to see Sam and smiled a little brighter. She then stood beside Danny and bought David and Dani with her as Danny introduced her, "Uh, this is my wife Samantha."

"It's nice meet you Mr Ghostwriter and please feel free to call me Sam." Sam said with a smile. She then said gesturing to David and Dani, "And this is our daughter Danielle and our son David."

"You have very beautiful children Mrs Fenton." Adam said, still smiling at Sam.

"Dinner is served everyone." Vlad announced and gestured for them to come sit at the table.

All of them walked over to the table and Vlad opened their chairs for them one by one as he said, "Master Ghostwriter was very pleased, when he heard that you could come on such short notice. Normally, we would not have called you here so abruptly but we had no other choice."

"What do you have, termites or something?" Danny asked, slightly joking. "Big house like this must have a lot of termites."

"No. But lately there have been more…..disturbances." Vlad answered gravely as he opened the chair for Sam so she could sit down.

A man wearing a suit with blonde hair and green eyes entered the room and began pouring soup into each of their bowls as Adam asked Sam, "What do you think of the house Mrs Fenton?"

"I think it's incredible. The Italian influence, the renaissance style of the molding and the slight gothic style is amazing. The details are just stunning." Sam answered.

Adam smiled and dinner continued on as they continued to discuss the mansion. It was about thirty minutes later, they finished dessert.

Adam continued, "Great care and love went into building of this mansion. This house is my inheritance, my birthright."

His smile then dropped as he said with sadness, "But lately it's become too much for me to bear."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"As Vlad have mentioned, there have been disturbances." Adam answered. He then asked Danny, "Tell me Mr Fenton, do you believe in ghosts?"

Danny was taken back by that question and answered, "Ghosts? Yeah. Sure I believe in ghosts. I don't think however it's a good idea to put that on the listing. You should talk about….I don't know. How many bathrooms are in the house, because people love bathrooms. We should definitely leave out the ghost thing."

Vlad looked out the window and said as he came back over to them, "I have some bad news everyone. It seems that the storm has overflowed the river and caused the road to be flooded. I'm afraid there will be no leaving the mansion tonight."

"What?" Dani asked, not believing what she was hearing. "But what about the lake dad?"

"You're all more than welcomed to spend the night here." Adam offered kindly.

"We shouldn't. We have plans." Sam said politely.

"Isn't there another way to avoid the flooded roads at all?" Danny asked.

Adam stood and said, "I'm sorry. But there's other way. Vlad will show you to your rooms for the night."


	5. The Ghost Ball

After grabbing their bags from the car, they followed Vlad up the stairs and down the hallways where there were many luxurious bedrooms. Vlad stopped at one of the bedrooms and opened the door, turning on the light to reveal the bedroom with two large beds.

"I believe the children will be comfortable in this room." Vlad said, allowing space for Dani and David to enter the room.

"Yeah. Real homey." Dani muttered sarcastically, not liking that they're stuck at what she thought was a creepy old mansion for the night.

"Good night guys." Sam said before following Vlad.

"Hey listen kids, when you flush the toilet, check and see how quickly it refills." Danny whispered to them.

Dani rolled her eyes and closed the door while saying, "Good night dad."

Danny and Sam followed Vlad to another room. He allowed them inside and said, "I hope you and your wife find this room to your liking."

"Yes, it's really nice. Thank you." Danny said.

"Will there be anything else you require sir?" Vlad asked.

"Are you gonna get us some chocolates?" Danny asked, joking a little.

Vlad rolled his eyes and closed the door, leaving the couple alone. After changing into some normal attire, Danny wearing a red and white shirt with jeans and a red jacket and Sam wearing a black and purple sleeveless shirt with a black skirt and knee high boots, that's when Sam decided to express her anger about being stuck at the mansion for the night.

The sounds of her shouting could be heard from the bedroom window, "In the first place, we weren't even supposed to be here! We're supposed to be at the lake like you promised us!"

"Can I help it if it started raining like this Sam? What am I supposed to do? Control the weather now?" Danny asked, confused about Sam being angry over this.

"That's not the point. You just couldn't resist could ya? You just had to come here." Sam snapped, shaking her head at him and crossing her arms.

"Excuse me but this is a big opportunity for all of us!" Danny shouted back.

"No! This is a big opportunity for you, not us. The only thing you seem to care about anymore these days is work." Sam said, really getting angry.

That's when Danny snapped, "Oh, but when I'm working hard, it doesn't matter as long as I'm bringing you home expensive gifts right?"

That's when Danny realised his mistake and instead of looking angry, he looked at Sam with regret for saying that. But Sam didn't want to hear it. Instead, she ripped off her choker necklace and threw it on the bed and without saying another word, she locked herself in the bathroom.

Danny knocked on the door and pleaded, "Sam. Please Sam, open the door. I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean it. Please unlock the door."

When she made no move to unlock the door, he picked up the necklace from the bed and muttered in regret as he looked down at it, "Way to go Fenton. You not only broke a promise to your family, but you just ticked off your wife."

He placed the necklace in his pocket and turned out, only to be spooked and jumped back in fright when he found Vlad had been standing behind him.

"Jeeze man! You scared me!" Danny panted, gaining his balance.

"I'm terribly sorry and please pardon my intrusion sir, but the Master was wondering if he might have a word with you in the library." Vlad said.

"Uh….sure. Lead the way Vlad." Danny said.

Vlad nodded and began to lead the way. Danny quickly called out to Sam before heading out the door, "Sam, I'm just going to talk to Mr Ghostwriter."

He continued to follow Vlad down the stairs and down a hall leading to a very large and luxurious library with a fireplace behind the work desk. Danny sat down at one of the couches as Vlad offered, "Would you care for a drink sir?"

"No thank you. This room is very elegant. So Vlad, how long have you been working here as a butler?" Danny asked.

"A very long time Master Daniel." Vlad answered.

"What would you say are some of the most important qualifications, in case I might be doing some interviewing?" Danny then asked.

"Attending to every detail for one thing, another is understanding priorities and I believe the most important one of all, knowing one's place." Vlad answered, still not smiling.

Danny nodded and then asked, "What about your boss? What's he into?"

"Master Ghostwriter likes a great many things sir. Art, literature, beauty to name a few." Vlad answered as he walked around the library for a moment.

Danny stood up and asked, "And all that stuff about ghosts? Did he eat a bad clam or something one night?"

Vlad smirked a little before asking, "You don't believe in ghosts, sir?"

"Absolutely not and let me tell you something, the way I see it, you only go around the track once. So you do it full out all the way round." Danny answered as he now stood in front of Vlad.

Vlad suddenly looked really concerned and asked, "May I confide in you something very important Mr Fenton?"

Danny nodded and then Vlad said almost quietly, "The Master is not well. He must leave this house, Mr Fenton. He must move on. It is of the gravest importance I assure you, or I do fear the very worst."

Danny was a little taken back by that. Vlad then headed out of the library as he said, "Master Ghostwriter should be with you shortly sir. Please wait here."

* * *

Meanwhile, David was looking out the bedroom window watching the heavy rain pour down outside while Dani was trying to use her mobile to call her friends.

"There's still no reception." Dani said as she put her phone back in her bag. "We just had to come here. Twenty minutes tops, yeah right."

"Do you think it'll stop raining soon sis?" David asked.

"How should I know? I'm not the weatherman." Dani said, still a little annoyed at their dad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was looking around the library while waiting for Ghostwriter. He suddenly tripped over a book and quickly grabbed onto the small statue that was sitting on the desk. The head flipped over backwards and suddenly, a secret door opened at a wall. Danny pushed the head back down and the door closed, he then flipped it back and opened the door once more.

"Interesting." Danny whispered in awe.

He walked over and climbed inside to see there was a long dark tunnel leading somewhere.

"_I wonder where this leads to." _Danny wondered in his head.

Suddenly before he could get out, the door behind him closed and locked him inside. He slammed on the wall and called out, "Hey! Open up! Vlad are you there?! Vlad?! Push back the head?! Will somebody push the head back up?!"

He was unaware that a gloved hand was the one who pushed the head back forward to close the door and the figure left the room.

* * *

While Dani was in the bathroom trying to get some reception to make her call, he looked on the desk at some of the old stuff that was there, such as a bottle of scotch, a hairbrush and different types of beauty stuff. He then saw a medium sized box and opened it up to reveal it was a music box.

Two figurines danced to the beautiful melody laying. David smiled at it, but then suddenly something caught his eye in the mirror. Floating behind him was a blue and white, glowing eerie looking ball.

He turned around and screamed, "DANIELLE!"

Dani came running out of the bathroom and as soon as she saw the ball, she dropped her phone in complete shock. She slowly approached the floating object in the room and kept gazing at it.

"What do you think it is?" David asked, standing beside his sister with slight fear of the mysterious object.

"I think it's a ghost ball." Dani answered, still staring at it.

The ball suddenly moved towards them slightly, before heading for the door. Dani then suggested, "I think it wants us to follow it."

"I think you're crazy." David said, eyes widening at what his sister suggested.

The ball moved towards them once again before moving back to the door and phasing through.

"It does want us to follow it." Dani said and began to follow the ball.

David was hesitant for a moment, but sighed and grabbed his back-pack before following his sister and the ghost ball to wherever it was going to lead them.


	6. The Story That Haunts These Walls

Danny lit a match from his pocket and began to walk down the mysterious passageway as he grumbled, "Where's that scary crazed up fruitloop when you need him?"

* * *

In the meantime, Sam was actually roaming the hallway and the rooms, looking for Danny to talk to him about their fight. So far, she couldn't find him. She was about to keep looking, when she saw a young woman with green short shoulder length green hair and wearing a maid dress carrying some towels.

"Excuse me?" Sam called out to her, making her stop and look at her. "Have you seen my husband?"

The woman said nothing and just continued on down the hallway, seemingly in a hurry. Sam chased after her, but as she came to the large staircase that lead to the front entrance of the mansion, she was nowhere to be seen.

She walked down the stairs as more lightning struck from the storm outside and took a quick look down the hall where the suits of armour were. Shaking her head, she turned around and gasped when she saw Vlad had been standing behind her.

"Geeze! Sorry Vlad, you frightened me a bit." Sam said, releasing a sigh of relief.

"I apologise for that Mrs Fenton. I noticed you there and could see you seem to be looking for something." Vlad said with gentleness in his voice. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. I was just looking for my husband. Have you seen him at all by any chance?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes. Indeed I have. I left him in the library." Vlad said, gesturing to the doors in the right hand corner. "It's just through those doors there. I'm sure he's still there. If not, if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

Sam nodded and headed for the library immediately. As she entered, she could see the top of someone's head sitting in one of the large chairs and said, "Honey it's late. Please, can we not fight anymore and go to bed?"

The figure revealed himself to not be Danny, but Adam Ghostwriter. She jumped back in embarrassment, causing some books to fall over.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were my husband." Sam apologised, as she bent down and began to pick up the fallen books.

"Here allow me to help you with those." Adam said, bending down to help her. "Vlad hates it when I leave these lying about."

As they placed books on the table, Sam said, "Yes. Vlad does seem a bit proper."

"He does strike to people that way, but once you get to know him, you find that's not the case." Adam said as he placed another pile of books on the table. "He's really…"

He stopped and paused to look at Sam. He then finished, "He's very sweet. He's been like a father to me."

"Mr Ghostwriter, may I ask you something?" Sam asked, wanting to ask something that's been on her mind.

"Yes of course. Anything." Adam said, nodding his head.

"This mansion, it's so beautiful and it's been in your family for generation. It's your home so, why do you want to sell it?" Sam asked.

It took a moment for Adam, Sam could see in his eyes that the answer was really personal. Just when she was about to tell him to not worry about answering her question, he answered, "These walls are filled with so many memories. Some of them are painful."

He then said as he held out his arm to her, "I think for you to understand, I really must show you."

Sam wondered at first, whether or not to allow him to show her what he meant. He smiled gently as he said, "It's alright Sam, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Sam smiled back and accepted his arm. They both began to head out of the library through another door as he began, "Although it might be a little worn and faded than its original grandeur, this house was once filled with so many things. So much life. Grand parties, dancing, laughter and above all, hope. Being part of the Ghostwriter family meant you were denied nothing. The world was yours."

"Then what happened here Mr Ghostwriter?" Sam asked.

He looked down in sadness for a moment before answering, "She did."

"Who?" Sam asked, now more curious than ever.

"Her name was Ida Manson. Hers is the story that haunts these walls. The reason why everything had changed." Adam answered.

* * *

Dani and David continued to walk down the halls, following the ghost ball to wherever it was taking them. Finally it stopped at what looked like a wall, but when it entered, the wall opened to reveal an eerie looking elevator and the ghost ball was inside already waiting for them.

David got a little frightened and began to walk away, but Dani grabbed him by his backpack and headed inside the elevator.

"Dani wait! How do you know that elevator is even safe?" David asked, concerned for their safety. "You don't know the last time that thing has been inspected."

Dani scoffed in annoyance and said, "Would you just relax and hurry up? Where's your sense of adventure?"

David sighed and not wanting to be left alone, he entered the elevator and stood beside his sister as the doors shut.

"This is against my better judgement." David muttered before the elevator began to go up, heading who knows where.


	7. The Woman in the Painting

At a painting of a man, the eyes opened revealing a peep hole. Danny's blue eyes could be seen behind them and he realised, the painting was hidden door. Closing the eyes, he pushed the door opened and climbed out of the hole, stepping into another hallway.

He was relieved to see there were lit candles on a holder, meaning he could stop using matches now. He began to walk down the long dark hallway and looked at some of the many different paintings. As he continued to walk, he didn't see that as he passed each painting, the image changed to something….spooky and terrifying. Such as a soldier riding a horse, changed as soon as Danny walked past, a skeleton riding a dead horse in blood red background.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" Danny called out, hoping to find someone that could help him get back to the library.

As he turned round the corner and continued along the hallway, he didn't notice a couple of statue heads, turning their heads and watching him. Danny then saw a door at the end of the hallway, but although he was relieved to finally find a door, his eyes then changed to a look of shock as the door seemed to be breathing.

"That's gotta be termites." Danny said nervously. "Just some….really big termites."

Slowly and unsurely, he opened the door….

* * *

Dani and David continued to follow the ghost ball after leaving the elevator. They opened a door leading to a small flight of stairs, heading to another door. They climbed up the stairs and watched as the ghost ball phased through the door.

Evermore curious, the children opened the door to continue to follow the mysterious ghost ball…

* * *

When Danny opened the door fully, he found that the only thing in the room was a chandelier lighting the room, a curtain leading to another hallway, a mirror and in the middle of the room was an old style telephone and it was ringing.

Picking up the receiver answering the phone, he asked, "Hello?"

But no-one answered. Unaware that a certain butler was on the other end and he hung up. Danny shrugged and placed the phone back on the hook. Danny looked at the mirror, before he suddenly heard the sound of a bird which made him jump in fright.

He looked up to see sitting on top of the mirror was a crow. He sighed in relief and chuckled as he said, "You scared me there birdy."

His eyes then went back to the mirror, only to see his face now looked like it was dead and rotting, making him scream in pure terror. He looked away and continued to scream and then looked back, only to see his face was back to normal.

He touched his face to make sure it was alright and even though he was relieved that nothing had happened to it, he was still spooked and frightened by the experience.

"What the heck is up with this place?" Danny whispered, still in fright as he walked through the next hallway.

* * *

Dani and David followed the ghost ball around what they discovered to be an attic. The place was filled with all kinds of old things, dating back to way before their own parents were born. The ghost ball floated past an old wedding dress which caught Dani's eye. David watched as the ghost ball finally phased into a portrait of a beautiful woman and his eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Dani….you might want to come and see this." David said urgently.

Dani walked over and stood beside David, looking at what he found. Her eyes then widened too as she recognised who the woman in the painting looked like. It was a spitting image of their mother Sam Fenton!

"What are you two doing here?!" A male voice suddenly asked.

They turned to see it was the other butler who served them dinner.

"You're not supposed to be up here! You both need to leave right now and go back to your rooms." The man ordered.

"Who is that?" Dani asked the man, gesturing to the painting.

"That's none of your business kid! Now come on, get out of here! It's way past your bedtime." The man once again ordered them.

The maid from earlier then appeared holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and answered their question, "Her name was Ida."

The man turned and looked at her in shock that she would answer their question. She then continued, "Sorry about my husband Johnny Thirteen here. I'm Kitty. You kids look hungry. Do you two want a cookie?"

Dani and David smiled and accepted a cookie each, while Johnny looked at Kitty in shock at what she was doing.

"Cookies?! Don't offer them cookies Kitty! They're trespassers!" Johnny scolded. "Trespassers don't get cookies! This is none of their concern."

Kitty sighed in annoyance and snapped, "It is their concern! Like it or not, they're involved!"

They all suddenly heard the noise of the bottom door opening, indicating someone was coming. Kitty then told Dani and David, "Quick! You kids need to hide and don't come out until we tell you to."

Dani and David hid in a trunk and remained quiet as Johnny and Kitty stood to attention and acted as though they were alone as Vlad entered the attic and stood in front of them.

"The children are not in their room. Have either of you seen them?" Vlad asked.

"Children? What children sir?" Kitty asked.

"What children?" Vlad repeated.

He then noticed the tray of cookies and picked them up as he continued, "_Her _children. The children she wasn't supposed to bring, along with that brainless husband of hers."

Johnny and Kitty picked up a cookie each and were about to take a bite, but when they saw Vlad's angry glare, they put the cookies back and Kitty took the tray off of him.

"I swear if I had to have listen to another word of that fool, I would've burst." Vlad said with deep annoyance at Danny.

"Of course sir. What a fool!" Johnny said, pretending to agree with him.

"I mean, I told that woman to come alone. Is it really too much to ask for a little co-operation?" Vlad snapped.

"Of course not sir. She should've come alone like she was asked." Kitty said.

"If you two happen to find the children at all, bring them to me." Vlad ordered. "The final arrangements have been made and nothing must interfere with Master Ghostwriter's plan."

With that, Vlad left the attic and once they were alone, Dani and David came out of the trunk. David then asked, "What plan? What's he talking about?"

Johnny and Kitty sighed, knowing that the children deserved to know exactly what was going on.


	8. Madam Desiree

Danny opened the door, leading to a shorter hallway. At the end, he could hear a woman's voice coming from the room down the end.

"Oh thank god I heard your voice. Hey listen, I need help. I seem to have lost my way and I don't know how to get out of here." Danny explained as he continued to walk closer to the room. "I'm sorry if I sound a little frazzled, I just had myself a little freakshow back there. I was supposed to meet Mr Ghostwriter, but I got stuck in the wall."

He entered the room and saw it was decorated like some sort of old gypsy tent and in the middle of the room was a table and a glass crystal ball that was glowing green.

He could still hear the woman's voice but couldn't see her anywhere in the room. He then said, "I can hear you but I can't see you."

Suddenly the green smoke in the crystal ball cleared and inside the ball was a green skinned woman with black hair and wearing a blue harem outfit. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"I am Madam Desiree. Hearer of all and voice to the spirits. Who do you seek?" The woman asked.

Suddenly a chair came right up behind Danny and made him sit down, pushing him into the table so tightly that he couldn't get out.

"Hey! What gives?!" Danny shouted, struggling to get out of the chair.

"SILENCE! Who do you seek?" Desiree asked once again.

"I am seeking the way out of here!" Danny snapped.

"Then you must look within, for there is great evil in this house. A devil's curse which seeks to destroy you." Desiree said.

Danny was now just confused as he asked, "Why would something seek to destroy me? I'm just here to sell the house."

Desiree however ignored him, closed her eyes and chanted, "Dark spirits from the grave come forth. Lift us from the black and show us, show us the way back."

Now Danny was getting nervous as he said, "Dark spirits? Don't you dare make no dark spirits come out!"

Desiree opened her eyes and continued to chant, "Lift us! Lift us to the light and lead us through this stormy night."

Suddenly the table and chair lifted into the air and began spinning around so fast in circles around the room. Musical instruments even began to float around and play as it spun around with them.

"Hey! Hey I rather stay on the ground! Can I stay on the ground please?!" Danny shouted, now getting really freaked out by what was going on at this moment.

Desiree continued to speak as she continued to stare at Danny, "Evil and darkness have fallen this night. But now to survive, you must gain new sight. Only the light will lead the way. Follow it and find your way home."

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home…." Danny repeated and closed his eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream, but unfortunately this was all real.

"Go! Go Mr Fenton! Your family is at stake. Your very life is at stake! Break the curse. There is no escape unless you lift this spell. Save your family!" Desiree continued as they spun faster and faster. "Release her! Release us all!"

"Stop! I'm getting sick! Stop!" Danny shouted as they continued to spin.

Desiree cackled as they suddenly stopped and landed back on the floor. Danny panted, but he was so freaked out by what just happened.

He bolted right out the door and ran down the hallway screaming, while the four floating instruments chased after him. He hid against a wall and watched as the instruments flew past. He carefully came out of his hiding spot, but the drum suddenly hit him right in the face and knocked him backwards.

He quickly stood back up and continued to run down another hallway and the instruments continued to chase after him. He entered another door and slammed it shut just as the instruments caught up. He could hear the instruments crash into the now closed door and sighed in relief, glad to be out of there.

"Dad!" He heard David call.

He looked up and saw David and Danielle standing with Kitty and Johnny at the top of the stairs that led to the attic.

"David! Danielle! Are you okay?" He asked his children.

"We're fine Dad." Danielle answered.

Danny sighed in relief and then said, "Alright. The get your things and let's go."

"But dad, we got a problem." Danielle said.

"What because of the rain? Look we'll be fine. We just need to find your mother and get out of here." Danny persisted.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. She can't leave." Johnny said.

"And why not?!" Danny snapped at him, unaware that Johnny quickly flew down and stood behind him.

"Because she can't." Johnny answered, making Danny jump as he turned around and faced him. "If I could tell you, I would but I can't, so I won't."

Danny looked back between the stairs and shook his head, thinking he was going crazy. He faced his kids once more and said, "Kids, we better leave. I'm having hallucinations."

"Dad, they're ghosts." David simply said.

"They're not ghosts! We're just having hallucinations. It must've been that chicken, it didn't taste right." Danny retorted, trying to find a rational explanation.

Kitty glared at him and flew in front of him as she snapped, "Hey!"

Danny gasped and now knew he's not hallucinating and that Johnny and Kitty were really ghosts. She then snapped once more, "It's not the chicken!"

"Alright it's not the chicken." Danny said, not wanting to get Kitty angry. "But we're still getting out of here."

"But dad, we have to help them." Danielle said, not wanting to leave as she and David climbed down the stairs.

"Hey you can't help the dead honey. They're beyond help, that's the nature of being dead." Danny said.

"But dad, we have to help them break the curse." Danielle pressed.

Danny was now getting annoyed and said, "Why is everyone talking about curse? Have you two been talking to that gypsy woman?"

"Gypsy? He's met the gypsy! We have to go back and see her right away." Kitty said urgently.

"Hey I'm not going back! She had me floating around the room and then she had her little marching band chasing me! I'm not going back, so you can forget it Casper!" Danny said, freaking out once again.

"Dad we have to! Mum's in trouble!" David said, getting to the point of why they need to stay.

That made Danny stop freaking out. He then asked in concern, "What kind of trouble?"

They went back up to the attic and showed Danny the painting of Ida Manson. Now Danny knew what the kids were talking about as he was staring at the striking image of his wife.


	9. The Key Is The Answer To All

Sam continued to listen to the story of Ida Manson as Adam told it, "She died here in this house. She was so very young. So very beautiful and she was in love with the heir of this mansion."

"Your grandfather right?" Sam guessed.

Adam nodded and continued as he walked over to the window and looked outside, "And he loved her. More than life itself. But they were from different worlds."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"She didn't come from a wealthy family. They weren't allowed to be together, but he was willing to give up everything to be with her." He answered.

"How did she die Adam?" Sam asked.

He was silent for a moment before he answered while looking at her, "She took her own life by drinking poison. After that, my grandfather's life became unbearable. So without hope, without love and without Ida, he hung himself."

Sam gasped at that. Never had she heard a story so tragic and haunting before in her life. Adam continued, "His soul wonders these halls, waiting for her to return."

He walked up close to Sam as he finished, "And if you listen carefully, you can still hear the beating of his broken heart."

Sam remained silent as she took all the information in. Now she understands why he wants to sell the house, the story here was so tragic that it must be unbearable for Adam to live here. However, she was completely unaware of Adam's intentions.

* * *

Desiree stopped showing the image of Sam and Adam and appeared once again in the crystal ball. Danny continued to shake his head in shock at everything he had just learned.

"So you're telling me that this guy is dead and the only reason we were bought here, because he wants to try and get jiggy with my wife?" Danny asked, summarising everything in one sentence.

Kitty and Johnny nodded and then Johnny asked, "Pretty much. Are you upset?"

"The guy is dead and he's trying to get with my wife!" Danny snapped, clearly showing he was upset. "And the house isn't for sale?! Yes I'm upset!"

Kitty then asked Desiree hopefully, "Desiree, is it her? Is it really our dear departed Ida Manson come back to us?"

"It's true, she walks these halls." Desiree answered.

Johnny smiled and said, "Yes I knew it! She is her!"

"But do not be deceived." Desiree continued. "All things are not as they appear. For the curse to be lifted, the truth must be known and for the truth to be known, you must find the key."

"What key?" Danny asked confused.

"Enter the tomb under the dead great oak and travel down deep under the ground. There you will find the key that must be found." Desiree answered. "Find the black crypt that bears no name or soon your fate will be the same."

"So you're telling me all I have to do is find this key, and then I'm gonna walk out of here with my wife and kids like nothing ever happened?" Danny asked, now interested in finding this key.

"The key is the answer to all." Desiree answered.

"Okay great. Let's go find this key." Danny said, eager to find it and get the heck out of this place.

"There's only one problem though. How do we get out of here?" Danielle asked.

David then asked, "Yeah. How do we get out of here?"

Johnny suddenly smiled as he suggested, "Well, there's always uh…my way."

And by Johnny's way, he means a carriage being pulled by a horse skeleton and with him driving at the front with Kitty sitting beside him, while Danny and his children sat on the inside of the carriage as he crashed through the wall and landed on the ground roughly.

He was driving the carriage a little crazily though. Danny then shouted from the window, "Hey! I thought you said you could drive this thing?!"

"Don't worry dude. I know exactly what I'm doing." Johnny said, still smiling.

Both Kitty and Johnny however didn't see the branch coming and screamed as the branch hit and knocked their heads off, however their heads just floated right back on in just a few seconds.

Kitty had enough and demanded, "Move over! I wanna drive!"

"I can handle it Kitty!" Johnny argued as he took back the reins.

"Yeah right. If you keep driving, you'll kill us all!" Kitty snapped back.

"Well that's where you're wrong, because some of us are already dead." Johnny joked, but only he laughed at his own joke.

Johnny pulled back on the reins and the skeleton horse reared up before walking at a normal pace. As the continued to travel, Danny and the kids watched as more ghosts appeared around the cemetery just socialising with each other and floating around.

"Dad, I see dead people." David said, still looking in complete shock.

"Hey Kitty, why are these ghosts still hanging around here?" Danny asked as they watched more ghosts hanging around the graveyard.

"When they died, they couldn't find the light and now….now they're trapped." Kitty answered sadly.

"Doomed to wonder the earth for all eternity, unless the curse breaks." Johnny finished, sharing the same feelings as his girlfriend.

Johnny stopped the carriage after a couple of more minutes and said, "This is where we must stop. You'll have to travel the rest of the way."

Danny was about to get out of the carriage when suddenly he jumped at the sight of three ghosts sitting in the carriage now with them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Danny asked the ghosts.

"Can they see us?" A ghost named Bertrand asked.

"No! The Box Ghost knows they can't see us!" The second ghost exclaimed.

Danny looked at them weirdly and said to Box Ghost, "I can see you. I'm looking at you right now in your stupid hat and overalls."

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Box Ghost denied.

Danny just shook his head and got out of the carriage with Danielle and David. The third ghost Walker then said, "I swear he was looking right at me."

Box Ghost nodded in agreement and commented, "He's psychic."


	10. The Mausoleum

Adam took Sam to the attic and showed her Ida's wedding dress. It was light purple with a dark purple veil and black gloves.

"This would've been her wedding dress." Adam said.

"It's beautiful." Sam commented, staring at it in wonder. "It reminds me a bit of the dress I wore when Danny and I got married."

"It would've been beautiful if she had a chance to wear it." Adam continued, showing some sorrow. "Now, it only serves as a dark reminder of what could've been for the two lovers."

"To love someone so much and then lose them so suddenly." Sam said, feeling sorry for Adam's grandfather and Ida. "I can't imagine how awful that must be."

Adam looked into Sam's eyes and said, "If you truly love someone, they never leave you. They remain in your heart forever no matter what happens."

Sam smiled as she agreed with his statement in her head. She couldn't imagine to lose Danny like this and hoped she never will.

* * *

"It's so romantic. Mr Ghostwriter was willing to throw everything away for love." Dani said, thinking back to Ida and Adam's story as they continued to walk through the graveyard.

Danny scoffed and commented with sarcasm, "Yeah well now the guy is broke, dead and cursed. Nice move for him."

They all stopped for a moment as Danny asked, "Where is this place? Where are we?"

"I think Desiree said something about making a left at an oak tree or something." David answered, trying to remember the instructions Desiree had given them.

"Wow. I'm so glad she was so specific." Danny muttered sarcastically.

They looked around trying to find an oak tree when suddenly, they heard the sound of singing nearby. The continued to follow the sound of the singing and music until they turned round the corner to see a female ghost with blue flaming hair and a guitar in her hand, behind her were three other ghosts standing beside her singing.

**EMBER AND THE GHOSTS**

_When the crypt doors creak  
And the tombstones quake  
Spooks come out for a singing wake  
Happy haunts materialize  
And begin to vocalize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize_

Danny stepped in and interrupted them as he began to ask, "Umm…excuse me? I'm sorry to cut in but do you know where the mausoleum was?"

Ember and the ghosts however once began singing as Ember strummed her guitar.

_Down by the old millstream_

_Where I first met you_

Danny decided to try again, "No. She said it was an old oak. It was by um…"

Ember and the ghosts suddenly cut in again singing.

_By the light of the silvery moon_

Danny was starting to get annoyed and tried once again, "Okay. Your singing sounds really great, but we don't have time for this. I have to help my wife. She'll…."

Once again they started singing and just continued to annoy Danny more.

_Coming round the mountain when she comes_

_She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes_

"Guys stop! I'm trying to find the key." Danny interrupted and tried again. "I'm trying to find the key."

However, Ember and the ghosts once again started singing.

_Where's the key?_

_Where's the key?_

_Where's the beautiful key?_

_Find the key_

_Find the key_

_Oh! How happy you'll be!_

Danny was really getting annoyed and snapped at them, "The key I'm trying to find is in the mausoleum! It's in the mausoleum!"

Ember and the ghosts once again started singing, much to their annoyance.

_You left your key in a mausoleum_

Danielle then noticed something ahead and walked off as the ghosts continued to sing. She then called out, "Dad, there it is!"

Smiling David and Danny walked off to where they could see Dani. Ember and the ghosts finished singing one last time.

_Dad there it is!_

_Dad there it is!_

David and Danny stood behind Danielle and looked in front of them to see the mausoleum they were looking for. It was definitely haunting to look at with the eerie fog and torches surrounding it.

"Kids stay close." Danny said to his kids, worried about their safety.

The dark door was suddenly bathed in light as two torches lit automatically right in front of them. Dani saw the writing on the front and said, "It's a warning."

"How do you know that sweetie?" Danny asked, amazed that his daughter could read the language.

"I studied Latin for three years and you thought it was dumb remember?" Danielle reminded him. "You said it was a dead language."

"Okay I'll admit I was wrong about that and I'm glad you studied Latin now." Danny admitted. "What does it say?"

Danielle translated the warning, "Beware all who enter. Here lies the passage to the dead."

David suddenly began to walk away, but Danny stopped him and asked, "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm not going down there." David said, clearly showing he was scared.

"Come on Davy. We talked about this. You're ten years old and it's time to start being a man." Danny said, trying to help his son be brave.

"I just turned ten and I'm still getting used to it." David said, really showing he didn't want to go down into the mausoleum.

Danny knew he wasn't going to convince David to come along. He stood up and said to Danielle, "Okay. You stay out here with your brother."

"What?!" Dani protested.

"I'm not gonna leave him out here by himself. You two stay out here and look out for each other and I'll go in and get the key." Danny said.

He walked up to the door and opened the lock, pushing open the heavy door. He grabbed one of the torches and said, "Okay, I'll be back."

"Twenty minutes tops right?" Dani asked, with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Twenty minutes tops." Danny answered, feeling confident he wouldn't be gone for more than twenty minutes.

He began to make his way down the stairs, unaware that a certain someone was watching him through the crystal ball.


	11. The Dead Attack!

Danny continued to travel down into the deep, barely lit mausoleum. There were crypts everywhere in the walls, each carrying the skeletons of the dead. But it didn't matter to Danny how much the place creped him out, he only one thing on his mind. Find the key and get him, his wife and his children far away as possible.

"What did Desiree tell me to look for?" Danny asked himself as he tried to remember Desiree's instructions. "Look for a crypt….a crypt with…."

"A crypt with no name." Danielle finished, causing Danny to jump and yelp in fright.

"What's the matter with you?! You can't just sneak up on me like that. You'll give me a heart attack." Danny said in annoyance. "And I thought I told you to wait with David."

Danielle stood beside Danny and said, "I was worried you wouldn't find it and besides, David's fine. Desiree said find the black crypt with no name, or soon your fate would be the same."

The two of them turn their heads and saw sitting there past the small bridge over the water and in the middle of the entire place was indeed a black crypt.

"That must be it." Danny guessed, pointing at it.

"Good hunch dad." Danielle said sarcastically.

Danny frowned for a moment and then both he and Danielle began walking over to the crypt. Danny then commented, "I'm officially starting to get sick of this place, I tell ya."

"Need I remind you who actually bought us here in the first place?" Danielle reminded him.

"We're here because I take seriously my responsibilities as breadwinner of this family. I want you guys to have everything I never had before." Danny retorted.

"I didn't know you had a bad childhood." Danielle said as they approached the crypt.

"I didn't have a bad childhood." Danny corrected.

"Then why do we have to have what you didn't have?" Danielle asked.

"Because…" Danny began to answer but then stopped and said, "Hey look, don't be tricking me alright. You little Latin-speaking 13 year old. Let's just get this over with and get out of here."

He handed the torch to Danielle and began to push the lid off of the crypt with all his strength. He kept pushing and pushing until finally he pushed all the way off, to reveal the key was inside, right in the middle of the chest of a skeleton corpse. The bony hands of the dead man held the key.

Danny groaned in disgust as he reached in and began to gently remove the key from the corpse's hands and hated every minute of it. He finally pulled the key out and grabbed the torch back of Danielle.

"Well that was easy. Desiree had me thinking that was gonna be hard and something was gonna happen as soon as I removed the key." Danny commented as they began walking on the bridge.

Unfortunately Danny spoke too soon as they stopped at the sound of a growling noise could be heard from behind them. They both turned to see that the corpse had sat up from his crypt and was now looking straight at them.

They both jumped and yelped in fright, however their little scare accidentally made Danny drop the key and before he could grab it, the key fell through the metal hole of the bridge and fell into the water below.

"Now what do we do?" Danielle said, freaking out a bit.

Danny looked backed up to see the corpse was staring to walk towards them. He then said, "Dani, go get the key. I'll take care of him!"

Danielle didn't waste any time and climbed into the water to find the key, while the corpse continued to advance towards Danny.

"Hey go back to bed! Go back to bed!" Danny demanded, but the corpse kept coming.

The corpse however tried to grab him, but he moved out of the way.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble! I just need the key to help my wife alright? So just go back to bed and I'll make sure you get your key back when I'm done." Danny tried reasoning with the corpse, but it seemed that it wasn't interested in negotiation.

The corpse once again tried grabbing Danny, but he moved out of the way and then used the torch to first knock its head off and then knock the body over the bride. Both the body and the head landed in the water.

Danny cheered at himself for defeating the corpse. He then looked through the bridge and asked Danielle, "Hey, did you get the key?"

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" Danielle answered as she continued to look through the water.

"Okay, just take your time. I have everything under control up here. Nothing to worry about." Danny assured her as he stood back up.

His eyes suddenly widened as he heard more noise coming from the walls. He looked to see most of all the other crypts around them began to open and more zombie corpses were starting to come to emerge, ready to attack them for stealing the key.

"Dani you better look faster!" Danny pressed, starting to panic.

"I really don't wanna do this." Dani groaned but knowing she had no choice, she took a deep breath and dived under the water.

The corpses continued to rise, even breaking through the walls and the floors of the mausoleum and began their advance towards Danny and Danielle. Dani continued to swim under the water looking for the key until, she finally found it. But as she grabbed it, the head that Danny had knocked off the first corpse appeared, causing her to scream in fright.

She rose up and suddenly felt something grab her shoulders, she turned and screamed even louder as she saw several corpses behind her. She swam quickly to the other side where Danny grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. He quickly grabbed the key off her and placed it in his pocket. They both then bolted up the stairs heading back to the door.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" David called from outside the door, but just as they were about to come out, the door shut and locked on Danny and Danielle.

"David! David open the door! It's locked from the outside!" Danny called out as he and Danielle began banging on the door.

David was about to do that, when suddenly hundreds of spiders began crawling all over the door. David's eyes widened in fear as he stepped back and shouted, "Dad there are spiders everywhere and I don't have a magazine!"

"David, are you scared?" Danny asked.

"Uh huh!" David answered, his voice in panic.

"David I want you to listen to me. Everybody gets scared sometimes, even I do and I am scared right now!" Danny pressed.

"You are?" David asked.

"Yes I am, now please open the door son!" Danny answered, he turned and looked to see the shadows of the corpses coming up the stairs.

"David, open the door or I'll kill you!" Danielle shouted.

"David, it's okay to be scared! Everybody gets scared now and then son, but right now you can't let it stop you. You have to open the door right now otherwise your sister and me, are gonna die!" Danny pressed as the corpses were getting closer.

"David please! Help! They're coming!" Danielle pleaded, sharing the same fear for her life as her father.

David could hear the screams of her sister and father and didn't want them to die. He closed his eyes, walked up to the door and opened the door. Danielle and Danny immediately ran out just as the corpses reached them and slammed the door shut, one of the arms reached out and both Danny and Danielle pressed against the door hard trying to fully close it.

With one final push, the arm got cut off allowing and Danielle to fully close the door and lock it. They both turned to see David's shirt was completely covered with spiders and pulled him away from the mausoleum and began getting the spiders off him.

"You okay?" Danny asked David, after they got the spiders off him.

David nodded panting. Danny then pulled him into a hug and said, "Well done my brave little man."

David smiled and hugged Danny back. He then asked him, "Did you guys get the key?"

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled it out, answering David's question. With the key now in their hands, they headed back to Johnny and Kitty and were now ready to go back and see Desiree.


	12. The Letter and the Truth

Once they were back, Danny showed Desiree the key and said, "All right. Now, we went to hell and back to get this thing. All I want to know now is where the door out of here is?"

"First you must find the trunk." Desiree instructed.

All of them looked in confusion as Danny asked, "Trunk?"

"Yes. Trunk." Desiree answered.

"Not door?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"No, not door. Trunk." Desiree answered.

Now Danny was really annoyed and snapped, "All you said I had to do was find this key! I got the key. Now you're telling me this story about a trunk! The key is the answer to all remember?!"

"Look, I don't make the rules okay. I just work here." Desiree said.

"Okay, that's it! That's the last straw." Danny said, now really annoyed with everything that's just happened.

He picked Desiree up which caused her to scream in panic as they began to head to the attic, "Hey what are you doing? Put me down! This is bad luck! This is very bad luck!"

"I'll show you bad luck. I'm tired of playing around with you and if we're now looking for this so called trunk, you are gonna actually help us find it." Danny said.

"Please don't drop me! I'm fragile, very fragile." Desiree begged as they entered the attic.

"Don't talk to me about being fragile. I'm the one who's feeling fragile right now." Danny snapped back.

They began looking around until finally, Danny spotted an old trunk by a wall and asked, "Is that it?"

"That's it." Desiree answered.

Danny gave Desiree to Johnny who then passed her to Kitty who then placed her down on a stool. Danny knelt down and pulled out the key, he then used it to open the lock and then opened the lid to reveal some old items.

"What am I supposed to be looking for? This thing is full of junk." Danny asked, confused of what he's supposed to be looking for.

"Find the thing that must be read, lest your heart be filled with dread." Desiree answered.

Danny began to look around until finally, he noticed a red envelope. He then said, "There's a letter here. This must be it."

He opened the envelope and saw it was a letter from Ida Manson to Adam. He began to read it aloud to the others, "My dearest, I have given much thought to our conversation in the garden where then talked at great length about our secret. My dear sweet Adam, you see only the good in the world around you. You give me the strength to give you the answer you asked for. Yes, my dear heart, I will marry you. I will love you for all eternity and tonight at last, we will be together. I do! Forever yours, Ida."

"So….she didn't kill herself at all." Kitty realised.

"She wanted to be with him." Johnny then added. "She really did love him."

"Yeah and it looks like somebody gave him the wrong letter." Danny finalised.

"Yes." A voice said.

They all turned around to see Vlad Masters standing there as he finished, "Well done Mr Fenton. I must say I'm quite impressed. You are more persistent that I would have ever imagined."

Danny then realised that Vlad was the one who murdered Ida and gave the fake letter to Adam, making it look like she killed herself all those years ago.

"The butler did it? You gotta be kidding me." Danny commented.

"I will deal with you two later." Vlad growled at Johnny and Kitty who then vanished from the room.

Danny stood up and demanded, "Why did you do it? Why did you kill Ida?"

"Because the master would not listen to reason. He had everything in the world and yet he was willing to throw it all away for love. I did tell him it would end badly, that their union was unacceptable, but he still wouldn't listen and so I had to take matters into my own hands." Vlad answered.

"You are one sick cold dude." Danny said, shaking his head at Vlad in anger.

"No Mr Fenton. I am a rational man." Vlad said, disagreeing with Danny's comment about him. "It was my responsibility to the house, my duty sir, to see to it that Adam did not make a foolish error in judgement. Running away with that girl would have destroyed this house. It would have destroyed everything and I could not stand by and watch it all fall to ruin. So that night I took Ida to the library and without suspecting, I put poison into her wine, hid her real letter to Adam and wrote a fake one, making it all look like a suicide. It was for the best anyway, she didn't belong in the master's world and I did him a favour back then."

"Punch his face in dad." Dani said, both her and David sharing the same anger that Danny had for Vlad.

"Yeah but first I'm gonna tell Adam what really happened." Danny said.

Vlad shook his head and said, "The master can never know. Adam and his love will be reunited and this curse will be broken."

"But that's not Ida! That's my wife!" Danny shouted.

"And what she sees in you, a man who keeps letting down his family, putting his business first before anything else, I'll never know." Vlad said as he walked over to the wedding dress and stood beside it. "But that is of little importance now. The only thing that matters is that the master's pain must end and it will end tonight. The curse will be broken and we can all finally move on from this world."

"Where's my wife Vlad?" Danny demanded. "Where's Sam?"

Vlad merely smirked and answered, "Why, she's getting ready for her wedding of course."

"What wedding? Adam can't marry her. He's dead and she's not." Danny pointed out.

"True, but that can be easily corrected Daniel. Life, I'm afraid, is such a delicate state." Vlad explained, his smirk not dropping.

That's when Danny realised that Vlad was going to kill Sam. Danny then shouted, "Hey man, if you put one finger on my wife, I swear I'll kill you!"

He tried to then punch Vlad in the face, but Vlad merely vanished and then reappeared behind him. Vlad chuckled and said, "How wonderful. You're going to kill a ghost."

"Leave him alone! / Stop it!" Both Danielle and David shouted, standing up to Vlad.

Vlad however used his telekinesis power to bring forward a large empty trunk right behind them, causing them to fall inside and locked them inside.

"Hey! Let them go!" Danny demanded and tried once again to bring Vlad down, but Vlad merely turned himself intangible and watched as Danny fall right through him and land in front of the trunk, where Danielle and David were screaming and shouting from the inside.

"Now you listen to me Vlad, you're gonna let my kids out, take me to my wife and you're gonna let us out of here right now!" Danny demanded in full anger.

Suddenly two black rings formed around Vlad and before Danny knew it, Vlad now had pale blue skin, fangs, black pointy hair and was wearing a white suit with a red and white cape.

"You want out? Fine. Let me show you out." Vlad said and before Danny could do anything, he grabbed him by his throat and began to lift him up into the air.

Danny tried to pry Vlad's cold dead fingers off his throat, but Vlad wouldn't let him go as they reached up to the windows.

"Now then, for the last time, good night Mr Fenton." Vlad said and with one final laugh, he threw Danny out the window.

Danny screamed as he fell, landed hard on top of one of the other windows and landed right on top of the hood of his car. He groaned in pain as the car alarm went off and slowly sat up. He then watched as all the window shutters and all the extra doors closed and locked, leaving Danny locked outside of the mansion with no way to get back in.


	13. Don't You Remember?

Adam led Sam back into the large hall where they had dinner earlier that evening. The table and chairs had been put away and the fire was now dimmed. He stood in the middle and looked around the darkened room.

"This house has waited so long to have its shroud of darkness lifted." Adam said as he placed his hands on his hips, while looking around the room. "And tonight, for the first time in….oh so many years, I believe it may be possible the story will finally end differently."

He turned to Sam and asked, "Sam, do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?"

Sam smiled and answered, "Yes of course I do. Maybe that's all anybody who's in love needs. A second chance."

He then looked at her in confusion and asked, "Don't you remember?"

That question took Sam back and she asked sharing the same confusion, "Remember? Mr Ghostwriter are you alright?"

"Don't you recognise me at all?" Adam asked, a little frustrated.

He turned away from her, emotions of anger and sadness showing as he said, "I thought for sure that, bringing you back to Ghostwriter Manor would help you remember."

The way he was acting was starting to scare Sam a bit and she asked, "Remember what Mr Ghostwriter? You're scaring me."

That's when he turned back around and held her hands tightly and answered, "Where it happened!"

Suddenly the whole room showed spirits of people dancing around them as he continued to speak, "Where we spent our last moments together, where we danced together for the last time before you…before you killed yourself Ida!"

It was then Sam realised, that Adam believed that _she _was Ida Manson come back from the dead! One thing was for sure, it was really starting to freak her out.

"But now you've returned to me, and at long last we can finally be together." Adam said, pouring his heart out to her. "Why do you not remember? You were my world! My life! And I have loved you in death as I did in life!"

Sam ripped her hands out of his and ran out of the hall shouting, "Let me go!"

She kept running, heading back to her room, but every corner she turned, Adam appeared before her repeating, "You are her. You are Ida! Can you not sense it? Search your heart, I am your one true love."

"Leave me alone! I'm not Ida!" Sam shouted as she continued to run.

Before he could reach her to try and explain, she ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Adam did nothing and looked down in despair.

"She doesn't remember. It can't be her. Maybe….I've made a mistake." Adam said, looking down.

Vlad appeared before him and assured him, "It is her sir. Desiree prophesised her return and there is no mistake that she is indeed Ida, come back to us. You better get ready, for the time has come."

"But she doesn't remember." Adam pressed.

"It was probably just the shock of everything, but I assure you sir that in time she will." Vlad said.

After Adam left, Vlad merely smirked and then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was still locked outside, slamming on the windows shouting, "Open up! Hey! Let me in!"

He looked and saw a broken pole and began slamming it against the window, hoping to break the window so he could get inside and save his family, however with every swing and every crack, the windows just healed themselves.

Danny stared at the house, panting heavily with fear. If he can't get in, how was he supposed to save his family?

* * *

Sam looked out the window, still scared over what just happened. When she turned back around, she saw Vlad now standing there.

"Vlad! You have to help me. Something is wrong. I can't find Danny and Mr Ghostwriter, he's….." Sam began to explain, but Vlad cut her off, "Yes. I know my dear. I know. He's expecting you. He's always been expecting you."

He walked over to where Ida's wedding dress was now hanging over the bed and said, "And you haven't put on your dress yet. We can't keep the master waiting."

"Waiting? For what?!" Sam asked, shaking her head.

"Why, your wedding of course." Vlad answered, his grin now showing.

"My wedding?" Sam exclaimed in shock. She shook her head and repeated once again, "I am not Ida Manson. I am Sam Fenton, not Ida!"

"Of course you are. You may not see it yet, but in time you will." Vlad said as he walked over to the mirror.

"You don't expect me to go through with this madness, do you? I'm not marrying him!" Sam protested.

"I'm afraid you are my dear. You see…we wouldn't want anything to happen to the children now would we?" Vlad said, showing an image of Danielle and David screaming as they were still trapped in the trunk.

Sam gasped, "Danielle! David!"

The image faded and she said, "If you touch them….."

"No harm will come to them, but that will be entirely up to you. If not, I really do fear for the children." Vlad said, his grin not dropping.

Sam gasped in fear, not wanting her children to get hurt. She looked down and just nodded at Vlad, indicating that she will go through with the wedding.

With that, Vlad took his leave. As he walked out, he saw Kitty and Johnny standing near the door. He then ordered Kitty, "Get her ready for the wedding Kitty. And if there are any further acts of insubordination, will be dealt with in the harshest possible manner."

"But sir…." Kitty tried to reason, but Vlad turned and his eyes glowed red as he sneered, "There are worse things than purgatory, I can assure you."

Kitty looked down and headed into Sam's room to what she was told.


	14. The Wedding

Johnny played the giant organ in the great hall. Candles were lit, Vlad stood at the top of the stairs in a bishop uniform and standing beside him was Adam in his wedding attire, a sword attached to his hip.

Sam, now wearing Ida's wedding dress and her hair and makeup done began walking up the aisle and towards the alter to get married. Kitty walked behind her, holding her veil. At first Adam smiled, but then it dropped as he saw tears falling from Sam's eyes.

As Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she continued to let her tears fall, wishing Danny was here to stop this from happening and that her children were safe.

Adam looked at Vlad, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Tears of joy."

* * *

Outside, Danny sat down beside the car looking down in sadness. He had given up. There was nothing he could do to stop the wedding and he couldn't save his children either. He felt like a complete failure as a husband and as a father.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black choker necklace that he had bought Sam for their anniversary. Reading the inscription, _To my gothic angel, love you forever._

Vlad's words continued to echo in his head from when they fought earlier, after they had discovered he killed Ida.

"_And what she sees in you, a man who keeps letting down his family, putting his business first before anything else, I'll never know."_

He bought his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his hands, tears began to fall down his eyes as he whispered in sorrow, "I failed. I failed my family. It's all my fault."

He suddenly heard a noise and turned to see Desiree rolling up to him in her crystal ball. She then asked, "What are you doing?"

Danny was not in the mood to talk to her. He just snapped, "You leave me alone. Just get out of here and leave me alone."

Desiree scoffed and said, "Oh, I see. You're just gonna sit there and feel sorry for yourself."

"This whole thing was my fault. We should have never been here in the first place, but I let my stupid pride get in the way and make us come here." Danny said, wiping his eyes. "We're supposed to be at the lake and sitting by a warm fire right now. Now it's too late."

"No! It's never too late." Desiree said, hoping to get through to him.

"Look, I tried to get in there and I can't, all right? I tried and I failed." Danny exclaimed.

"You try, you fail, you try, you fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying." Desiree advised.

"What exactly do you want me to do Desiree?" Danny asked, hoping she would have an answer.

"Try again." Desiree answered.

Danny sighed, but then looked at his car and then the window. He looked back and forth between the window and his car and then suddenly something sparked.

"I've got an idea." Danny said.

After strapping Desiree in the front seat of the car, he got in the driver's seat and reversed back, making sure he got a good distance between them and the window.

"Hold on." Danny warned to Desiree.

"To what?" Desiree asked, stating the obvious she couldn't grab anything.

Danny hit the accelerator hard and began speeding towards the window. The car leapt in the air and both Danny and Desiree screamed as they crashed right through the window, destroying the piano in the room in the process.

Danny climbed out of the car and said to Desiree who was covered by the airbag, "I'll be right back."

"Okay….I'll just wait here." Desiree said, still frightened from the crashing experience.

* * *

"Ida, are you ready?" Adam asked, smiling warmly at Sam while holding his hand out to her.

Sam didn't say anything at first, but when she looked at the warning face Vlad sent her way, she held his hand and said, "Yes, my love."

Adam continued to smile warmly at her as he guided her up the stairs and they stood ready to get married. With that, Vlad began to ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony…" Vlad spoke.

* * *

Danny continued to run through the mansion halls, looking for his kids. He then stopped when he found them, down the hall that led to the main hall. They were still in the trunk, hanging in the air by a thick chain.

Danny could hear them screaming, "Mum! Dad! Help us!"

He was about to charge through to help them, but suddenly the suits of armour began to move. They stepped down from their pedestals and held their weapons at Danny, ready to destroy and stop him from freeing their prisoners on Vlad's orders.

* * *

"Will thou, Adam Ghostwriter have this woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holiest state of matrimony?" Vlad asked.

Adam continued to smile warmly at Sam as he answered, "I will."

A few more tears fell down from Sam's eyes as she continued to look down at the floor.

* * *

Whether it was ten or twenty suits of armour, nothing was going to stop Danny. He charged forward, leapt over the two spears and flipped through the middle space of them, causing the armour to hit and destroy each other.

He dodged the multiple swords maces as he continued to charge his way through.

* * *

Vlad then asked Sam, "And do you, Ida Mansion take this man to be your lawful husband, to love and cherish in death as you did in life?"

Sam looked up and answered after a moment's silence, "I do."

* * *

Danny ducked as the suit of armour swung its mace at him, the mace hit the suits of armour behind him destroying them on impact and then Danny kicked the suit of armour back, destroying that as well.

The last suit of armour knocked him to ground and tried to hit him with his axe. Danny dodged left and then right, before grabbing onto the handle of the axe and as he was lifted off the ground, he kicked the head right off, sending the armour crashing down.

Danny screamed as he fell to the floor and the blade of the axe was falling right towards him. However, he managed to catch it on time, just before the blade could hit his face and let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Vlad turned around and poured a cup of wine into a gauntlet, however he opened a small vile and poured some powder inside. He had poisoned the wine just like he did with Ida's drink all those years ago.

He turned around and announced, "From this day forward, you shall be joined together as one for all eternity, until the very end of time."

* * *

Danny used the axe to break open the trunk and freed Danielle and David. All three of them gave each other a tight hug.

"Come on kids! We've got to save your mother." Danny pressed.

Both of them nodded and then all three of them made a break for it, heading for the main hall to stop the wedding.

* * *

Vlad handed the cup to Sam as he continued, "What God has joined together, let no man cast asunder."

Sam slowly lifted the cup to her mouth and took a small sip of the wine as he once again spoke, "If anyone has any objections…."

Suddenly the huge doors opened and there stood Danny, Danielle and David. Sam turned and dropped the cup in shock.

Danny then shouted, "Yeah I got a few objections if anyone would like to hear them!"

Sam smiled and ran down the stairs, shocking Adam. She leapt in Danny's arms and together, they shared a tight embrace.

"Sam I'm so sorry. The next time I say we're going to the lake, we're going to the lake." Danny said.

"Let's get out of here please." Sam said, agreeing with Danny as they once again embraced each other.

She then hugged her children, glad that they were safe, sound and out of Vlad's hands.

That's when Adam got angry and demanded Danny, "Get away from her. I lost her once, I don't intend on losing her again."

"This is not Ida. Vlad, tell him the truth!" Danny stated while also demanding.

Vlad however, put on a look of innocence and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so now you got amnesia huh? Ida Manson didn't kill herself, Vlad did it and he's been lying to you all along." Danny told Adam.

Adam however, wasn't interested hearing Danny out and warned as he pulled out his sword, "I'm warning you sir, step away."

"Don't think just because you threaten me with your sword, I'm gonna let you marry my wife." Danny said, putting his hands on his hips.

"My patience is wearing thin. Ida please, come along." Adam requested calmly at Sam.

Sam shook her head as he held her children close to her and said, "Adam please listen to me. I'm not Ida Manson."

"You must be though." Adam said, not wanting to believe the truth.

"She's not Ida. Her name is Sam. She's from Amity Park." Danny spoke again, hoping to get through to Adam. "Vlad only wanted you to think she's Ida so this curse would be lifted."

"That is absurd. What an insane accusation." Vlad scoffed, still pretending to be innocent.

"Forgive me." Adam apologised, but just when he was about to strike Danny down, Danny pulled out the letter and held it out to him stopping him for a moment.

"Look man, if you wanna kill me, go ahead and kill me. But when I come out on the other side, I'm gonna be whooping your butt for all eternity. So maybe you should read this before you stab somebody." Danny said, still holding out the letter.

Vlad's eyes widened, but he remained his posture. Adam asked, "What is it?"

"It's Ida's letter. Her _real _letter. The one she wrote the night before she was killed. Vlad stole the letter and wrote a fake one, so you would think she killed herself." Danny explained.

Curious, Adam put his sword away and grabbed the letter from Danny's hand. He opened it and began to read it.

After finishing reading the letter, he turned to Vlad in shock and confusion and asked, "What's the meaning of this Vlad?"

"Mus we continue to listen to the ramblings of a lunatic?" Vlad asked, still hoping he could save himself.

"But the letter is written in her hand." Adam said.

"Yeah that's right! Explain that Masters!" Danny challenged.

"Well? Answer me!" Adam ordered, feeling that Danny was telling the truth.

Vlad was silent. His look of innocence then turned into a frown as he finally gave Adam his answer, "Your union was unacceptable. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. I had to take matters into my own hands."

Adam's confusion turned to anger and betrayal as he said, "So you killed her? Danny's telling the truth. You killed Ida and betrayed me!."

"I told you, it would be a mistake to run away from that girl." Vlad explained.

"But I loved her! Was love my mistake?!" Adam shouted, now hating the man he had always trusted.

"YES!" Vlad roared, changing into his real form. "I tried to protect you. All these years I've sacrificed for you. But what you understand of sacrifice, duty or honour? You loved her. Well, damn you! Damn you all to hell!"

As soon as he said those words, the candles and lights went out. Lightning struck and the windows blew open. The sounds of screeching could be heard as dark spirits flew around the halls, causing Kitty, Dani, David and Sam to scream in fright. Sam held her children closer to protect them.

Suddenly, the fireplace lit up and some of the floor broke. All of them looked in shock as it seemed, the gateway to Hell was now open.

Suddenly, a demon made of fire appeared from the flames and before Vlad could do anything, it surrounded itself around him causing him to scream. It began dragging Vlad to the gate, but Vlad grabbed Danny's leg and was dragging him along too.

Danny screamed as he was held by Vlad and taken over to the gate.

"DANNY NO!" Sam screamed.

Danny grabbed the edge of the ledge and held on tight. Danny's fingers however couldn't keep the grip on the ledge and just as he was about to fall in, Adam grabbed his arm and held tightly.

"I got you! Hold on!" Adam shouted.

Danny grabbed his arm with his other hand. Vlad however couldn't hold on any longer and with one final scream, he was dragged into the fiery pits of Hell, where he would rot for all eternity. Adam pulled Danny back up over the ledge and they both panted as the floors closed up and the gateway closed, leaving the hall in darkness.


	15. Epilogue

"Mum!" Adam and Danny heard Danielle and David shout.

They both turned to see Sam was lying on the floor, unconscious. David asked, "Mum what's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Danielle then asked.

Danny and Adam immediately ran over to them, along with Kitty and Johnny. Danny held Sam in his arms and asked, "Sammy? Sam? What's wrong?"

Her eyes kept opening and closing. Danny asked again, "Come on Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's the poison!" Johnny exclaimed.

Danny's eyes widened and held her closer, "No! Sam! Please don't do this! Sam don't do this please."

"Danny…." Sam whispered and her eyes closed for the last time.

Danny couldn't feel her breathing and continued to shout as tears fell from his eyes, "Sam! Hey! Sam come on please! Sam I love you! I love you."

Just when they thought it was the end, the same ghost ball appeared in the hall. Illuminating the room with its pure light.

They all looked up and saw it coming towards Danny and Sam. Danny however held Sam protectively and snapped, "Get out of here! Leave us alone!"

"No dad. It won't hurt us." Danielle said, assuring Danny it meant no harm.

The ghost ball floated towards Sam and then phased inside of her. All of them watched in amazement as Sam began to glow. A bright light from the roof suddenly shone down on Sam and Danny. All of them looked to see it coming from the sky, showing it was coming from the heavens.

Danny suddenly felt Sam being lifted from his arms. They all stood up and watched in awe and amazement as she began to floating straight. Her eyes opened and she smiled warmly at them all.

Adam asked with hope, "Ida, is that you?"

"Yes my love." Sam (Ida) answered.

"The ghost ball was Ida this whole time." Danielle said.

"She was guiding us to each clue." David added.

"The truth had to be known for me to be released." Sam (Ida) explained. She smiled at Danny and said, "He saved me."

Adam smiled and nodded in appreciation at Danny who smile back. Adam continued to smile lovingly at Sam (Ida) as she floated down to him.

"Oh Ida. I have so long for this moment. For us to be together once more." Adam said.

"And now only heaven awaits." Sam (Ida) said, sharing the same loving smile.

The two then passionately kissed each other, wrapping each other in an eternal embrace. Danny's eyes widened and then looked to see his kids looking at Adam and Sam (Ida) strangely.

Danny smiled nervously and said, "He's not really kissing your mum."

They however only looked at their father. Danny then tapped Adam on the shoulder, stopping their kiss as he said, "Um….sorry but that's my wife um…."

They both knew what he meant. Ida faced Danny and said, "Thank you. If it wasn't for your family, the curse may never have been broken. And now, I'll return Samantha for you."

Ida then left Sam's body and stood beside Adam. Sam fell into Danny's arms and suddenly woke up, no longer poisoned and very much alive.

"Danny." Sam whispered.

Danny smiled and said, "I thought I lost you."

They both stood back up and kissed each other passionately on the lips. After pulling apart, they embraced each other in a tight hug as Sam said, "I thought I lost you too."

"I'm back Sam. I'm back." Danny said as he continued to hug his wife.

Adam stood in front of them and asked, "I'm so sorry about all this. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You loved her." Danny said, nodding his head.

"Here, take this." Adam said, handing him a roll of paper.

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"The deed to the house. It's yours." Adam answered, taking them all by surprise as he stood next to Ida under the light. "Do with it what you will. Sell it, keep it. Do whatever makes you and your family happy. And thank you."

And with that, Ida and Adam held each other as they floated up into heaven, finally free of the terrible curse.

"Kitty come on!" Johnny called out.

"I'm coming! Hold on! I'm coming!" Kitty shouted back as he came out, holding three bags with her.

"What's all this?" Johnny asked.

"Well I don't know what we'll need." Kitty answered gesturing to the bags.

"What are you talking about? We're going to heaven." Johnny said in disbelief. "You can't take it with you."

"The hell I can't!" Kitty said, laughing in excitement.

After saying their goodbyes to the Fenton's, they stood under the light and they too floated up to heaven, along with all the lost souls of the Ghostwriter family, finally free to move on and no longer bound to walk the earth for all eternity.

* * *

"_Angels in heaven together at last. The tale is well ended for those who have passed." _Desiree narrated. _"Love endures all, no reason, no rhyme. It lasts forever and forever all time."_

"Mum, Desiree won't shut up." Danielle complained, showing that Desiree was sitting in the backseat of their new van.

They were driving up the highway the very next weekend, heading up to Lake Eerie. David then asked, "Are we there yet?"

"I'm getting pretty hungry." Danielle then said.

"Can we get some pizza?" David asked.

"How long before we get there Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam smirked and answered, "Twenty minutes tops."

"Nothing takes twenty minutes." Danny said, annoyed now by his own words which made Sam laugh.

In the trailer they were towing however, the sound of Ember and her band of ghosts singing could be heard.

"HEY GUYS! KEEP IT DOWN!" Danny called out.

**EMBER AND HER GHOSTS**

_We'll keep it down_

_We'll keep it down_

_Oh yes, we will, we'll keep it down_

_Oh, we're driving down the highway!_

_And we're trying to keep it down!_

_**THE END**_

_In the darkness, Desiree could be seen as items floated around her. _

"_Hurry back….hurry back….Be sure to bring your death certificate. If you decide to join us, make your final arrangements now. We've been….dying to have you."_

_As the candles blew out, all that could be heard in the darkness was Desiree's sinister laugh._


End file.
